


Realization

by deadzombieheart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual, Teacher/Student, louis tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadzombieheart/pseuds/deadzombieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is the teacher, Harry's the student and the do some naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"God, I wish Mr. Tomlinson would just fuck me over that desk and call me his slut." A girl said rather loudly in the beginning of English.   
Harry’s stomach did flips and he had a sudden pang of.. wait.. jealousy? No. That couldn’t be it, they were only fuck buddies. That’s it, nothing more.  
Across the room, Mr. Tomlinson face was deep red. He, of course had heard the girl. But something made him rather tick with anger. 

"Really? I’d much rather have that Harry Styles fuck me. I mean look at him, have you seen those long fingers, and that mouth?" The girls friend said in return. 

Mr. Tomlinson couldn’t really understand why that comment had him so pissed and so jealous. The only connection they had was Harry’s dick up his arse. 

"All right, enough. No one shall be fucking anyone." Mr. Tomlinson’s voice was hard, with a tab of amusement in it.  
—  
x  
—  
"Harry Styles, stay behind. There are some things we need to discuss." Mr. Tomlinson’s voice called out after the bell rung for the end of the day. 

'Oohs' erupted throughout the room, but Harry just stayed and smirked. He knew what was coming, He knew he was in for a treat. He knew that right when the last student was out, Mr. Tomlinson would jump on him and start grinding on him. Start moaning out about how hot Harry look. Start riding Harry tell the both came hard.  
But what he didn’t know, is that.. things would end very differently for both of them. Lives would be changed, and the topper would become the bottom. 

"Harry, would you come up here please." Mr. Tomlinson asked so slyly.

Harry, being the cheeky lad he is, slowly walked to Mr. Tomlinson’s desk and sat down. 

"What do you need…*pause* Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked putting moans into his words. He also let his hands slide up and down this thighs. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Mr. Tomlinson tisked. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Louis.." 

"Oh, but I kinda like Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smart mouth back. 

Louis is shook his head and shove Harry back, to a lying postion, and rip open his pants. 

"Oh so it’s gonna be rough this time..?" Harry smirked. 

"You’d shut up if you know what’s best for you!" Louis stated with a bit of a warning in his voice, trying to pull down Harry’s tight ass skinny’s. 

"Nah, I don’t think so." Harry retorted back, while sitting up and pushing Louis into the chair.

Mr. Tomlinson just sat down, waiting for his turn to pounce.

"Gonna make you feel real good babe.. Want you to fuck my mouth." Harry whispered/growled.

Louis un-zipped his pants and pulled then down to where only his cock popped out. He was pretty big.. about 8 inches.

Harry froze for a moment, he still can’t get over how thick and long he was. To be honest, Harry was never a topper.. He’d much rather be filled than do the filling. He was soon brought out of his thoughts, when Louis grabbed him by his hair and forced him to deep throat Louis throbbing dick. Louis moaned loudly. Tears came to Harry’s eyes but he ignored it, wanting to pleasure Louis as much as he could. Howling his cheeks and meeting Louis’ thrust, he heard it. 

Louis’ growled which meant, he was close. Forcing him self to stop, he pulled Harry off and spun him around quickly. He pushed in on the desk, and pulled his arms back and told him to stay put. 

Rumbling through his desk draws he finally found the shinny metal handcuffs. Louis turned and cuffed Harry. 

Harry was in shock. Louis had never been this forceful. He’d has always been submissive, what had change in him? Soon as that thought entered his mind, he left. Why? ‘Cause Louis had pulled down his pants and aggressively started to lick at his hole. Rimming had always been on of Harry’s kinks. His breathe was hitching with every stroke of Louis’ tongue. 

Louis was going to work on Harry’s hole. Licking, sucking, biting.. He had Harry wrapped around his finger. All the moaning and goaning Harry was doing, made Lou’s dick twitch. He worked up to three fingers, still biting, sucking and licking! 

"Ngh, S-stop! I’m go-gonn-aaaa-" Harry broke off into a silent scream. Cumming hard onto of Louis’ desk. Once he calmed down he began trying to stand up, but a rough shove made him fall back down. 

"Not yet baby, I’m not done with you.." Louis said with a smirk and roughly shoved his cock into Harry’s hole. He lubed up while Harry was coming down from his high. 

"O-oh shit" Harry practically screeched.

Not giving Harry any time to adjust, he took all his jealously, and angry out of Harry’s body. He pounded over and over into him. 

'Uh's' left Harry's mouth uncontrollable. He just couldn't keep his mouth closed. 

Louis’, no matter how much pleasure he was getting, let his mind wonder. He started to think why he was so angry and jealous. When it hit him he gasped and pulled out. 

"Wha-what?" Harry asked dazed. 

Louis didn’t say anything just sat down on his chair, putting his head in his hands and kept muttering ‘oh my god’ and ‘this can’t be happening’. 

"Louis?. Louis what’s wrong?" Harry asked finally coming to his senses. 

Louis just said nothing and shook his head. Harry finally had enough and forcefully grabbed his hands away and forced Louis to look in his eyes. 

"Tell me now." Harry said so calmly that it kinda scared Louis. 

"I-I realized something." Louis said so quiet that Harry had to strain his ears just so he could hear. 

"What was it love?" Harry ask, but then realized that was the wrong thing to ask, cause Louis started sobbing and muttering again. 

Louis only had one thing going through his mind. He was in love.. with Harry. Harry his student, his fuck buddy. The same kid he promised himself never to fall in love with.


	2. Realization

Harry come into the classroom the next day finding Louis, or Mr. Tomlinson nowhere in the room. The classmates were just coming through the door as Harry stopped a boy. Gripping the boy’s collar-

"Where is Lo- Erm, I mean Mr. Tomlinson."

"Didn’t you hear?" The boy slapped Harry’s hands away. "He did disgusting things with a student, someone found out and he got fired."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he sprinted out of the room into the teachers lounge. As he swung the door opened, he yelled-

"Where does Mr. Tomlinson live?"

The principal, Mr. Cowell, stood up trying to stay calm.

"Excuse me Styles, you can not just barge in here. This is the TEACHERS Lounge and no students are allowed to be in here. Now please excuse yourself and go back to class.”

"I don’t give a fuck. Just tell me where Louis lives, and I’ll be gone." Harry could hardly breath as his anger took control.

The Guidance Counselor, rose from her seat as she whispered something to Mr. Cowell. Making her way towards Harry, she placed her hand on his shoulder tuning them towards the door.

"Please follow me harry."

We made it outside the door when she slipped me a piece of paper. Harry opened it to see Louis’ address written upon it. Tears started streaming down his face.

"Thank you, Ms. Calder. But why?"

"I believe in love." Was all she said as she walked back into the lounge.

After Harry got himself calmed, he sprinted outside and ran all the way to Louis’ house.

On the way there he thought of all the times they fucked, of all the times they had banter during class, of all the times he spent his nights wishing that maybe they could be more and he realized something huge.

He was in love with Louis Tomlinson.

By the time he had it figured out, he was standing right in front of Louis’ door. Knocking softy, he waited.

Louis opened the door with bloodshot eyes. They started at each other for a while tell Harry blurted out, the most importuned words he could ever utter.

"I’m in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been busy with school, I promise I'll find sometime to update this! x


End file.
